Unexpected moment
by Kurotsuki-no-hana
Summary: Kanda, Allen, another stupid robot of Komui going mad and now he is in the claws of the most antisocial being he know. How did he end up like this again ? Yullen


**Hi everyone ! Before you start reading I want to tell you that it's my first story in English, and my first translation (of the French version which is mine) so I don't know if the spelling will be Ok or not. If not then feel free to say so in a review, and if you liked it too, of course.**

**Then, on with the story !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own DGM, just the story is mine.**

* * *

You couldn't say it, let alone **think **it but Kanda was in a good mood, or something close to. He has gone alone on a mission for three weeks, has detroyed as many Akuma he wanted and came back with an Innocence in hand. All that matter to him. But his "good mood" went crashing down when he walked inside the tower.

The first thing which annoyed him was the cries, the explosion's sounds and the rushing steps he could hear whereas he couldn't see anything unusual, contrasting horribly with the pleasant, silent night outside. The second, when he steps further inside, was the soak floor and, after a quick gaze around, the wall too.

A cry follow by an explosion made him take a defensive stance, one hand ready to unsheathe his sword. It wasn't long before a white hair boy appeared ; breathless, chased by a ridiculous robot built by what served as their Supervisor. He was almost surprised, almost, it wasn't say he would one day be surprised by one of this robot, but he was also a little curious why the bean sprout wasn't activating his Innocence and gets rid of it.

Allen didn't even notice Kanda as he was trying to get away from this mad robot which was chasing him since a good hour – that and he hasn't had the time to eat something, you could imagine in what state he was.

His day has began normally, well, as normally as it could in an organisation like the Black Order, but it was before the apparance of a very joyous Komui and a what-its-number-was Komurin which he qualified of "wonder". A robot seemingly assigned to help the staff, the Science Section and other in their work. However septic they all were, they couldn't say anything since the robot was calm and help indeed the personnel of the Order.

This was, until it decided to help the Exorcists, and Lenalle first. Allen didn't really understand but apparently it hadn't please Komui and since the robot had – like all of its predecessor – become mad, and of course he had to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Thus why he was currently running in the corridors, alone, desperately trying escaping what would happen if he stopped while thinking of all the means of revenge against Komui. Who know, maybe even Lenalle will help ? The young woman didn't seem to have enjoyed what the robot wanted to do to her ...

He was so lost in his thoughts of revenge that he realised too late the presence of the swordsman. He cried in surprise when he collided with him before being pushed back the next second, falling on his behind with the choc. He raised his eyes to see a Kanda more than a little irritated, if the tensed muscles and the tight jaw was any say and forgot an instant the menace witch was running behind him with loud metallic noises. However he rapidly returned on his feet when he saw him unsheathed Mugen and leaped away to avoid the Exorcist who dashed toward him, blinking, stunned, when said sword sliced through one of its arm which fell with a thud.

"What the fuck are you doing, bean sprout ! Don't stand in the way !" Cried Kanda to Allen intention, efficiently awakening the youngest.

"My name is Allen, stupid Kanda !" Answered Allen back with his own yell.

The eldest sneered and Allen glared at him in return. But he couldn't answer back because he had to avoid being grasped by a metallic hand and jump away while the brunette sliced another arm of. Unfortunately for him, one of the thing the robot had for legs rammed in his abdomen and sent him flying, Allen grimacing when he see the other collide violently with the wall.

He went to get to him but stopped immediately when a shadow overhang him. He swallowed. Slowly he raised his head and his eyes widened in horror when he saw the robot standing above him, his two last hands already descending to catch him when he couldn't do anything under the surprise.

He heard faintly Kanda's voice yell something and a second later the machine was pierced through and through by illusions ... and he who was still under it finds himself soaked to the bones, the water drum the machine seemed to contain emptied on him completely.

Time stopped for the two Exorcists. One, because his new condition shocked him still and the other who was left standing meters away by the scene before him, completely ignoring the pieces of metal and the occasional sounds it made.

Allen was on his knees, having been brutally released when the robot was destroyed, his drench white hair clinging to some part of his face while his eyes were wide and were watching Kanda with a lost and surprise air in them, seeming not to realise his soak clothes clinging to his frame, his white top letting anyone see a slim toned body, all in a situation which could appear amusing if it was someone other than the stoic Kanda. Kanda who wasn't moving one inch and the look he was given was beginning to make him feel awkward.

"Kan- "

Before he could end Kanda was already standing before him and he was picked up and placed on a shoulder like he weighed nothing, holding to the brunette's coat to not fall when he started running with great speed in the maze that was the tower. He just had time to recognized the dormitory quarter before being dragged against his will in a chamber, the door slamming in a definitive way quickly followed by a click which sound like a bad omen, even more when he was drop on what he realised was a bed and he met a dark look shining with something which made him shiver and swallow sorely. He didn't know why he was here but he wasn't going to let him do as he wants silently. He rapidly sat up, the muscles in his arms tense and ready to riposte but all his thought stopped in an instant.

Something warm and soft if not a little rough had crashed on his lips, kneading and nibbling, and it took him a moment to realise that it was Kanda kissing him ! He tried to escape but it was already too late and the swordsman had use his off-guard moment for pushing him back and catch his wrists, forcing them violently above his head and cutting short his resistance from that side. He turned his head and breathed deeply when he was finally released but his solace was cut short because Kanda was already untying the tie he wore, his long deft fingers skilfully untying it with one hand to wrap the soaked material around his wrists, the sticky tissue immobilizing him efficiently, growling when one of his leg kick almost made him fell.

"You should really stop now, bean sprout, or you won't like what I will do to you." He growled, tightening his grip to mark his words and Allen decided to stop his struggling, sending back the glare directed his way.

"And what do you think you are doing, huh ? I've just been chased by this stupid robot for hours, I haven't eaten yet and now you drag me here for what? To tie me up and ki- kiss me ! Can I know what you are playing !" He sent back even if he was mortified to have stuttered on _this_ word. And why had he done it ? The other Exorcist hate him, everyone know it, then why would he do something like kissing him overnight !

Kanda didn't even answer him. He made one of his famous 'tche' and grabbed his shirt, opening it in one movement, some buttons flying under wide silver eyes. Ok, something was really wrong !

"Kanda ! What are y- Wah !"

He was turned on his stomach before he could even end his phrase, the remains of his shirt removed – or rather ripped – of his chest, letting him half naked, in Kanda's room, said Kanda sitting on his legs with intentions more than a little questionable.

... It was really bad. And worse, he didn't even know what he had done this time !

A shiver ran down his spine when Kanda's hairs tickled his sensitive back's skin and he swallowed the sounds which wanted out of his mouth when his breath caressed his neck, the warms and the weight coming from Kanda welcomed against his cold skin.

"Don't worry you will see the sun rise tomorrow ... or when you will be able to stand after I will be done with you." He rectify after a second though. If it was only for him the white-hair boy would not be able to stand for a week but he didn't want to be on the bad side of Lenalee. The young woman could be scary when she wanted.

This comment didn't reassure the parasite type, one the contrary. He couldn't keep a surprised and pained cry when Kanda bite him enough to draw a little blood and he bite the pillow when a tongue went lapping cautiously the mark as an apology before exploring each parcel of skin he could reach. Another shiver ran in his body when a hand crept on his chest and traced around a nipple before pinching and rolling it, his body tensing under the new feelings and a moan escaping his lips when the older boy found a sensitive point behind his neck.

He let a small cry of surprise when his trouser was removed and to his horror his boxer with it, letting him naked before Kanda's sharp-eyes, Allen trying to pull his legs against him while blushing when this eyes travelled south before looking up in his. The desire and want he read making him swallow, even if he couldn't ignore it was arousing him to know the brunette wanted him, more when he could feel himself hardening before the scrutinizing look and the damnable smirk he had when he saw it.

How did he end up like this again ?

He cried when his legs were forcefully spread and two moist fingers entered him, starting immediately with rapid movements, the fingers entering more and more profoundly with each penetration in his virgin hole, the scissoring motions burning so deliciously he couldn't keep a wail of pleasure and pain when a third joined the other two.

"Hee ~ so the bean sprout like it rough, huh ? Who would have thought that of the little saint ?"

Allen blushed at this remark which excited him more and moaned when the swordsman stopped all moves and caresses, bending till he could whisper in his ear :

"You love it, right ?" He said while trusting quickly and then stopping again, pulling a cry of protestation of Allen. "You love being under me, tied up, letting me doing as I want. Look how you raise yourself to impale yourself on my finger better, your dick is already so hard ..."

Allen was mortified but all he could was moan and cry as every of Kanda's words were punctuated by a hard and deep trust, the tip of his fingers just brushing a little ball deep in him making him lose his mind. But the silence didn't seem to please the dark haired man because he retired them, pulling a mournful mewl of the white-hair teen and griped his hair, pulling the head a little back :

"Answer me when I ask you a question. You want more, you want me to make you cry enough so that all the tower hear you, you want me to trust in you, that I pound into your hungry hole till you feel me days after I'm finished with you, tell me you want it !"

Yes ! Yes he wanted it but the last of his mind remaining kept telling him to stay quiet, not to give up to the brunette but he was more and more excited by what he was saying so much it was right ! It was just Kanda, there always was only him to make him feel so alive, with him, he could be himself. A firm hand took hold of his hard dick and he cried against the pillow when it started slow movements. The fingers went back inside him at the same time, hitting with force and precision and he snapped.

"Ahh- Yes ... Kanda ... Take me, I want you in me, I want to feel you inside me, take me like a whore, Kand-AHH !"

Without waiting Kanda had relinquish his hold on his hair, placed himself before the prepared entrance of the youngest and trust deep in one move till all was in, his grip on the pale hips so hard he was sure there will be marks left. He didn't wait for him to get used to it and started rapids and deeps trusts, groaning and panting under the pleasure of this hot and tight hole on his dick he could see disappear and appear, all the being under him could do was just take his pounding while crying at each penetration hitting his prostate with force, his vision glazed with the pleasure of the violent act.

Allen cried in ecstasy when Kanda turned him on his side and placed a leg on his shoulder, the trust made deeper while all he could do was clutch à the mattress, le tightening in his stomach growing and clenching at each trust, menacing to explode each seconds if he kept impaling him so savagely.

"Kan-da ... I ..."

Lost in the pleasure he didn't see the smirk darkening the swordsman's face and Allen cried and sobbed when he withdraw abruptly and two finger tightened the base of his length, stopping all hope of release.

"Oh no, you will come when **I** say you can. Do you know how many times I've wanted to do this to you, _Allen_, how long I have dreamt to see you so wanton, begging me to take you as I see fit, feeling your body crave for me. Now if you want release you must beg."

Allen gritted his teeth and turned his head, but Kanda wouldn't hear of it and press just enough to enter the tip of his hard length and withdraw immediately, letting Allen gasp in pleasure not grant.

Damned swordsman wouldn't let him come without begging first !

Said swordsman repeated the same game some more times, each time going a little deeper but stopping short before hitting the gland making him see stars, the hand around his dick stopping him from coming, tears of frustration making their way to his eyes under the pleasure and the pain of refuse relief. A last trust hitting his finally prostate made his mind go blank.

"Plea- Please Kanda ... let me ... I beg you, let me come !" He cried while jerking an arm toward him, and Kanda smirked as he obliged the youngest and bended, placing the albino's legs around his waist.

"With pleasure, _Allen_."

Kanda resumed immediately his pounding, going in and out without rest, taking delight in the moans and cries of the beautiful creature in his arms and started moving his hand on his dick with the same pace he was trusting in the pliant body, the pale frame arching in his arms as the double pleasure hit him, the hole tightening even more around him, and it didn't take long for their long refrain pleasure to make surface, the two reaching their orgasms almost at the same time with a cry of the other name. Kanda collapsed on the sweaty frame of Allen, as spent as him but with enough energy left to not crush the youngest and rolling on his side, pulling the bean sprout with him. The sounds in the room went quiet and the calm return and Allen remembered his still not answered question.

"You haven't answered yet, what happened to you ? Dragging me in your room and doing ... that." He ends with a light blush while thinking about what they had just done, and embarrassed at the idea that someone might have heard them.

"Tche." Came the eloquent response. "Your fault, bean sprout, you didn't have to stay in this position. Do you have any idea how tempting you were ? And you better never let anyone other than me see you like that because you wouldn't like what the punishment will be."

"... Stupid Kanda."

* * *

End.

Hope you liked it !


End file.
